


Tired

by emikouhai



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: Evan had been laying in bed all day. Jared bursts in to help him feel better.





	Tired

Of all days for Evan’s anxiety to amp up about twelve notches, it had to be this one. His day started off terribly, he couldn’t sleep and stayed up until about 5:45, then passed out for about an hour before shooting up in bed because of a nightmare. So yeah, it was great.  
Evan looked out the window, down at the single tree that covered the sun. It usually would anyway, but today was rainy and cloudy. He liked his kind of weather, the rain hitting his roof was a kind of comfort he couldn’t put into words. He stared at the droplets rolling down his window, racing each other, with Evan quietly chanting for the left drop.  
The one on the right won. Disappointing.

Nearly another hour had passed as Evan lay on his bed staring at the stickers he put on his ceiling when he was young. Jared had helped, albeit reluctantly. Jared claims he helped, but he actually just stood there saying, “No, you need’ta put that star over there! It won’t look right!”. Evan just did as told instead of trying to argue, he knew it was hopeless. Those days were simpler, he and Jared got along better than they did the beginning of senior year. Evan pushed that memory away, not wanting to feel even worse than he already does.   
Too late, he’s already thinking about it.  
He just wanted to have a friend, a real friend. Jared- back then anyways- was a dick, but that’s putting it lightly. He’s much better now. Evan hopes, anyways. He considered the two of them friends- Jared did too, he just wasn’t the best at showing it.

Before he can get stuck in that part of his mind, a light tap hits his window. His first thought is “it’s just rain” but his anxiety made him check it out anyways. He stood up, and walked over, his feet making quiet thumps as to not wake anybody. Then he remembered no one was home. Force of habit, he supposed. Looking out the window, he didn’t see anything weird. Huge tree, rain falling, Jared sitting on a branch looking like he’s gonna freeze to death and fall, streets being pretty empty- wait. Wait. Go back. He unlatched the window and opened it enough for his face to peek out.  
“Jared? What are you doing up there? Why are you in a tree?”  
“Well look who it is! Nice to see you too, man.” Jared smirked, face lighting up when he saw Evan.  
“You still didn’t answer my question,” Jared hummed, and gestured for him to continue. “Why are you in a tree?”  
“That question has a simple answer, my friend! I have no idea. Can I come in?” Evan sighed, he won’t get much out of Jared at this point. He opened the window further, allowing Jared to wiggle his way in with fluid grace.  
If “fluid grace” means falling on your face, that is.  
Evan walked back to his bed and flopped down face first as Jared balanced himself. Jared walked over and sat next to him.  
“Mmmphmhm.” Jared chuckled.  
“You’re gonna have to move your head for me to understand you.” Evan turned his head and looked at Jared from the corner of his eye.  
“Tired. ‘M tired.” Jared nodded and stood up to close the window. “Probably should’ve closed that huh.”  
“Yeah, probably. Don’t wanna get sick, now do we?” Evan sleepily smiled and nodded.  
“..mhm.” Jared walked back over and moved Evan so his head was on the pillows that surrounded the headboard. He pulled the blanket from under Evan and put it on top of him and climbed under.  
“I would ask if you want me to stay but I’m pretty sure I know the answer.” He set- more like threw- his glasses on the bedside table and made himself comfortable. “You should get some sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Evan didn’t reply, he was already sleeping. Jared smiled, closing his eyes as well and falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
